Lizzie's Hawaii Adventure
by beach-babe92
Summary: Lizzie and Gordo go to Hawaii. It's gonna be SO great, or so they think. When Lizzie meets a cute Hawaiian(spelling?) boy, tension and trouble begin to stir in paridise! R&R my first fan fic!


A note from the Author, me, brittany : This is my first FanFic, so please, please R&R. Oh, and if you would like to e-mail me, e-mail me at I Hope you like it!!!!!!!!! PS. I do not own Lizzie McGuire or any related titiles, characters, or anything like that. :P ty! luv ya! brittany   
  
** "Lizzie, Lizzie, Lizzie"   
  
Chapter 1: HAWAII WITH GORDO?**  
  
" Hello, Lizzie McGuire" A strangely familiar voice said to 15 year old Lizzie McGuire. Lizzie turned around. "Ooooooh, hi Kate."   
  
Lizzie groaned as she realized it was Kate Sanders, a girl from her Jr. high school. "So, Kate, what are you doing here?" Lizzie asked, trying to sound nice." I thought you were going to that private high school, somewhere in France." "I'm going to school here, My dad got transferred at the last minute. So, I'm not moving after all." Kate said, annoyed. "But,of course, I didn't know YOU were going to be here."   
  
"Aaah!" Gordo fake screamed as he walked to his locker, (which is right next to Lizzie's). "What's SHE doing here?!" he asked, Looking at Kate. "What-ever!" Kate said as she walked away. "Ugh, grow up Kate." Lizzie mumbled as Kate walked away. "And I actually thought we got rid of her for good." Gordo said, trying to look 'depressed'. " By the way, Lizzie," he said, "You ..uh... you... you look great...uh.. nice today. You look nice today...." "Umm.. Thanks... I think ..." Gordo frowned. " Whats up Gordo?" Lizzie asked, " Are you feeling okay?"   
  
Gordo looked at her strangely and said, " Just a little ... sick."   
  
At lunch, Lizzie noticed Gordo was writing in a 'journal' type book. " What's that?" Lizzie asked as she sat down.Gordo slammed the book shut and put it under his tray. " Um.. It's nothing, just a.... story i'm working on." He said. "Cool, Can I see?"Lizzie asked, cheerfully. "NO!" Gordo yelled as she tryed to take the book from him. "I mean... you know i don't like to let anyone read my stories until they are ... uh... finished." "Okay....." Lizzie said, confused. "Gordo, wanna come over to my place after school? " Gordo nodded with a big, goofy, grin on his face.   
  
After school, at Lizzie's house, Gordo, Lizzie, and Miranda were reading some magazines. "Lizzie," Her mom said with an   
  
I-have-a-suprise look on her face. Lizzie, Gordo, and Miranda looked up. "Next week, since you and Matt have spring break, we are going on Vacation to Hawaii." "Omigosh!!!" Lizzie exclaimed. "Wow! Mom you are SO cool!! Omigosh! Omigosh! Omigosh! Hawaii???"  
  
Lizzie's mom nodded. "Oh, mom, can Gordo and Miranda come? Please, Please, Please?" Lizzie asked with pleading eyes. Her mom rolled her eyes, with a smile on her face. "Sure," she said, "As long as their parents don't mind." "YES!" Lizzie and Gordo exclaimed,  
as Miranda groaned and said, "I already know I can't go. I'm going to Mexico to visit Abuelita (grandma, in Spanish) Maria and Abuela (grandpa,in Spanish) Marco.Sorry, Lizzie, but I can't bail on my parents." Miranda looked mad that she couldn't go. "No bigee, Miranda." Lizzie said. "So," Gordo said, "I guess it's just you and me Lizzie." Lizzie and Gordo both flashed a smile. "Yep." lizzie said.After Gordo and Miranda left, Lizzie went upstairs tpo her room. "LIZZIE!" Matt screamed from his room. She ignored him. He yelled a few more  
times and and then he came into her room. "What?" Lizzie said, annoyed. "Is Gordo really going to Hawaii with us?" he asked, out   
of breath. "Yeah, so..." Lizzie said. "AWESOME! Gordo rocks! But, sadly for him, I won't be able to, how you say, HANG with Gordo  
  
cuz Lanny is coming too!!!" He ran out of the room and Lizzie rolled her eyes. "Riiiiiing! Riiiiiiiiing! Riiiiiiing!" Lizzie's phone rang.  
  
She ignored it. I don't FEEL like talking to you, Miranda, she thought. I hope it's Gordo.... I mean...... No I don't , I don't feel like talking to ANYONE.....not even Gordo! The answering machine came on and it WAS Gordo. "Lizzie," He started, but he couldn't finish  
  
his sentence before she answered. " Gordo!!!!" She said. "I missed you!" "huh?" he sounded shocked. "I mean, uh... I almost missed   
  
your...uh...c-c-call. I almost missed your call." "O-kay........" He said. Lizzie's hands started to sweat. I'm so embaressed! lizzie thought.  
  
And right in the middle of Gordo's sentence, she hung up. "Phew," She said. Why do I feel this way when I talk to Gordo? She   
thought her hands get all sweaty, butterflies flutter in her stomach, she tries to impress him, and doesn't want to act goofy, or  
stupid around him. Suddenly, She realized why she felt this way.

-== Hmm, why DOES Lizzie feel this way? You'll find out in Chapter2!==-


End file.
